


Crazy

by lovelikerain611



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Mild D/s, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelikerain611/pseuds/lovelikerain611
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam drives you crazy. The feeling is mutual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You clicked through the umpteenth page of Google results and sighed. “Sam, there’s not anything _here_. It’s a bust. The internet has failed us.”

“No,” Sam replied absently, flipping a page in his book. “No, there’s got to be something there. Keep looking.”

You huffed angrily and shot a glare at the back of your boyfriend’s head. “Let’s switch then,” you said testily. “ _You_ can look through a million pages of Google search results and I’ll comb through the books.” You rubbed at your temples. “Looking at this computer screen is giving me a headache, anyway.”

Sam sighed. “Y/N, there has to be _something_ , okay? It’s the 21st century. Maybe you’re just not looking hard enough.”

You glared at him and then snapped the computer shut. “Well, fine then,” you snapped. “If you think I’m doing such a piss poor job of it, _you_ look through the Google results and see what _you_ find. _I_ am going to go take an Advil and lay down.”

Sam sighed and looked up at you, exasperated, as you grabbed your (now lukewarm) soda and stormed off.

_Let him be exasperated ___, you thought vindictively. _I’ve been exasperated for the better part of a week now because all he can think about is that fucking case._

You flopped on your bed with a sigh, tugging your hair out of its braid and rubbing at your temples, your eyes closed. You really did have a headache; you and Sam had been running on little more than caffeine and minimal sleep, trying to find something anything to help Dean and Castiel solve the case they were working. It had become a borderline obsession with Sam and although you wanted to help Dean and Cas solve it quickly, too, you needed sleep. 

You groaned and rubbed the back of your neck, rolling over onto your stomach with a sigh. You would take a quick catnap and then mope back out there to try and find something to help. 

When you woke up, something was off. You sat up groggily and rubbed at your face, reaching for your phone. The clock blinked a sleepy 6:43 pm at you. 

“Shit,” you muttered, crawling out of the bed. You laid down at noon; your “catnap” had evolved into a nearly 7 hour night’s sleep. You yawned and stretched, padding out of your room and downstairs to the library. Sam was sitting at the computer, biting his lip and frowning at something on the screen. He looked up when he heard you at the stairs and arched an eyebrow. 

“Done pouting, sleeping beauty?” he asked dryly and you frowned, making your way down the staircase. 

“Not pouting,” you argued, your voice gritty with sleep. “Just… Dammit, Sam, I was doing my best.” You stopped at the edge of the table, putting your hands on your hips. “Why isn’t that good enough for you?" 

Sam glanced up at you, confused. “I never—” 

“ _Maybe you’re just not looking hard enough_ ,” you hissed at him, quoting him from earlier. 

Sam sighed. "Y/N, I didn't mean--" 

You arched an eyebrow. “No? Then what did you mean by that statement, Sam?” 

“I just meant that there had to be something on the internet, okay? There couldn’t—I mean, it’s the _internet_.” 

“Did you find anything?” you challenged. 

“Haven’t looked yet. I found some stuff in this book that I’ve been trying to make heads and tails of.” 

“Well I would offer to look, but apparently I’m useless,” you groused, stomping off to the kitchen.

Sam was suspiciously quiet behind you and you frowned as you slapped a peanut butter sandwich together. You chewed thoughtfully, going to the fridge for a soda when you sensed something behind you. You whirled around to find yourself face to face—or, face to chest, rather—with Sam. His eyes were dangerous and you swallowed the bite of peanut butter you’d just taken, the sandwich falling from your fingers as Sam took a step closer, closing the distance between your bodies.

“Sam,” you squeaked and he looked down at you, the look in his eyes going straight to your sex. Your breathing quickened. “I—”

“I wouldn’t go so far as to say that you’re useless,” he said slowly, contemplatively, as though he’d actually considered the idea of you being useless. “Merely…” he raised a hand, tucking a loose piece of hair behind your ear. You bit your lip. “Incompetent.”

Your knees weakened and you blew out a breath you’d forgotten you held.

“But that can be fixed,” he continued, his tone mild. “All you need are a few…lessons.”

“Les-Lessons in what?” you asked breathily, your voice catching. Your pussy ached.

“Research, of course,” he said dangerously, stepping closer to you. You could feel him now, the bulge in his jeans pressed against your lower abdomen. You grunted and your fingers itched to feel him. “Your methods are all wrong.”

You bit your lip and looked up at him. “My methods?” you repeated, fighting to keep your voice even.

He nodded thoughtfully and rested a hand on each shoulder, applying gentle pressure. You took the hint and knelt, now eye-level with his crotch. You licked your lips.

“You aren’t nearly as…. Dedicated as you should be,” he said, his long fingers leaving your shoulders to work at his belt. You clenched your hands, fighting the urge to help him. He worked at his belt lazily, slowly, pulling the leather out of the buckle and then reaching for the button.

You pressed your palms against your thighs.

“You need an attitude adjustment,” he continued, popping the button and pulling the fly down slowly. You licked your lips and felt a gush of wetness flood your panties. “Research,” he added, working his pants over his hips, “requires full dedication. Enthusiasm.” You bit your lip, looking up at him. He was looking down at you, his eyes dark with arousal. “Open that pretty little mouth for me,” he said, his voice rough and you let your mouth fall open, your eyes falling closed. There was a rustle of cloth and then a groan of appreciation from Sam as his cock sprung free. He didn’t give you a lot of warning; one minute you were kneeling with your mouth hung open and the next, Sam had shoved as much of his length into your mouth as he could.

You breathed through your nose, swallowing him down greedily. He worked his hips gently at first and then more insistently, pressing his cock farther down your throat until your eyes were watering and your nose was nestled against the curly hair at the base of his dick. “You can’t think of anything else,” he grunted, “when you research.” You swallowed around him and he groaned appreciatively before pulling back to let you catch your breath. You inhaled eagerly and reached for him with your hands, feeling him hot and heavy, tight and smooth against your palm. You worked his shaft with your hands and the tip with your lips and tongue, pressing your tongue into his slit a bit, tasting tangy precome, before pulling back and licking a broad stripe up the under of his cock.

You looked up at him then, and his jaw clenched. He gripped the base of his cock, knocking your hands away, before pressing his dick back into your mouth. He wound his free hand in your hair, keeping your head in place as he rocked his hips, pressing his length into your mouth.

“You need to learn to dedicate yourself to a task wholeheartedly,” he hissed, pressing deeper into your throat. He hissed when you swallowed, working your mouth around him, and sighed. “Fuck, girl, that’s so good. That’s it. Yes, nngh. Fuck.” He pulled his dick out of your mouth with a wet pop and you licked at your lips, looking up at him, shivering in anticipation.

He stroked himself leisurely as he eyed you, still on your knees in front of the fridge. He cocked his head to the side and then nodded. “Up,” he commanded and you stood, your legs shaking. “You have five minutes to have yourself naked and ready for me in my bedroom. Do not touch your pussy. Keep your hands to yourself. Five minutes. Go.”

You shuddered, leaving the kitchen quickly.

You had yourself stripped and ready in three, and you walked quickly to Sam’s bedroom, knocking on the doorframe quietly. He turned when he heard you knock and smirked. “Eager, are we?”

You nodded and bit your lip, looking up at him through your lashes. His smirk deepened and he stepped back. “Bed,” he said, and you walked quickly, situating yourself in the center of the bed on your knees, your arms hanging limp at your sides. He stalked around the bed, and then nodded and patted the end of the bed. “Ass up, right here. Hands and knees.”

Obediently, you did as he asked, pressing your knees against the edge of the mattress and dropping to all fours, pushing your ass out for him.

“That’s right,” he purred, running a hand over your back and down the curve of your ass. “That’s it.” He pressed a hand against the back of your thigh and then ran his fingers around to dip into the wetness between your legs. His fingers played against your sex gently, teasingly, and you grunted, your hips pressing down, seeking more pressure. “Ah, ah, ah,” he scolded, pulling his fingers away. “Patience is a virtue.”

You let your head drop and exhaled heavily. You weren’t feeling very virtuous, and you were about to tell Sam as much when one of his warm hands spread your ass cheeks, exposing your asshole to the cool air of the room. “Ohh,” you said instead, pushing your ass towards him.

He chuckled darkly. “So eager,” he whispered, and goosebumps broke out along your skin. “What do you think, Y/N? Should I take you in the ass?”

You whimpered and your hands clenched in the sheets.

“Hmmm,” Sam said, and ran the pad of his thumb over your puckered hole.

You grunted and he chuckled softly. You felt his breath against you then, and you closed your eyes as he licked a careful stripe up your asshole. At the same time, he pressed a long pointer finger up into your pussy.

You moaned and your back arched in pleasure. He worked his tongue against your ass and his finger in your sex in tandem and you felt arousal build in the pit of your stomach, almost embarrassingly fast.

He pulled back and sighed. “You’re close, aren’t you?” he asked, his voice soft and dangerous.

You nodded, and he smacked your ass without warning. _“I said, you’re close, aren’t you?”_

“Yes,” you gasped and he spanked you again.

“Yes what?” he growled and you whimpered.

“Yes sir,” you moaned. “Yes, sir, I’m close, I’m so close.”

“That’s a good girl,” he purred, rubbing his hand over your stinging ass. “Such a good girl,” he added, almost to himself as he bent to press his tongue against your ass again. He added a second finger and your stomach clenched.

You gripped the sheets tighter, and your hips twitched.

“Sam,” you groaned, unable to help yourself. “Sam, please…” you breathed.

He sighed against your skin and moved his hand until his thumb was pressed against your clit. Gently, the rhythm against your ass changed and he breached the tight ring of muscle with his tongue. Combined with the stimulation of your clit, it was enough to send you rocketing into orgasm and you cried out sharply, soaking his hand with your arousal.

He pressed one large hand against your stomach, helping you turn over before your orgasm had abated, and gripping you tightly behind your knees, pressing your legs up into your body.

You grunted and looked up at him. He smiled and pressed a sweet kiss to your forehead before gripping your wrists and bringing your hands around to hold your knees in place. Your fingers flexed against your skin and your head flopped back against the bed as he knelt and pressed his mouth against you.

“Fuck,” you breathed, and moaned as he sighed against you, before coating his fingers in your arousal. 

“You’re so gorgeous, girl,” he said, his voice deep and dark. “You’re so beautiful like this, all spread out and open for me.” You whimpered and sighed when he rubbed the pad of his thumb against your asshole. “I love you like this,” he added, his voice quieter, sweeter. He traded his thumb for his pinky, pressing the tip of the digit into your ass. Your breath caught and you closed your eyes, trying to relax. “That’s it, little girl,” he cooed. “That’s right.” He moved his mouth back to your pussy and you groaned softly when his tongue licked a wide stripe up your sex. He pulled his mouth away from you and eased his finger out of your ass, moving his long, lithe body up the length of yours. He tugged at your hands and you let go of your knees. Your legs fell to the bed, and he smiled, leaning in to press his lips against yours quickly. You sighed softly and reached up to tangle your fingers in his hair.

“Sam,” you breathed quietly, lifting your legs to wrap around his waist. “Sam, I—”

“Shhh,” he hummed against your lips, pressing his hips against you. You felt him, long and hard against your belly and you whimpered, arching against him.

“Sam,” you said again, your voice easing into a whine. “Please, baby, please.”

“You feel me?” he asked softly, running his lips down to press against your neck. “You feel how much I want you?” he flexed his hips, and his shaft slid against your skin. “I’m so hard for you, Y/N. You feel that?” He rutted against you again and you groaned, your head falling back. “You’re all I can think about,” he gasped, his lips hot and wet against your neck. “All that research—I haven’t found anything useful because all I can think about is you.” He angled his hips to press the tip of his dick against you.

You whimpered. “Please,” you whispered, wrapping your arms around his neck, pressing your lips against his ear. “Please, Sam,” you added, drawing his earlobe between your teeth.

He sighed and rubbed the head of his cock against your clit. You grunted and your hips arched. “Every time I think about you,” he said, his voice strained, “this happens.” He rutted against you to emphasize his point and you cried out. “Every time.” He grunted and rocked his hips again. “Imagine, then, how….inconvenient it is,” he pressed his tip into you again and you whimpered. “when I’m trying to research and I think about you and suddenly…” he pressed a little more into your aching cunt and you gasped, your hands tangling in his hair, “it’s like I’m back in junior high, hard and aching, ready to cream my pants.” He sighed and pulled back. “You make me crazy,” he whispered into your hair.

You tangled your fingers in his hair and gasped. “Please, Sam,” you breathed.

He sighed but obliged, pressing into you sweet and slow until he was fully seated, his hips flush against yours.

You made a small, quiet noise of contentment, or maybe arousal, quite possibly both, and ran your fingers through his hair to curl at the back of his neck, looking up at him. He was looking down at you, his breathing heavy and deep. He dipped his head to press his lips against yours, and then pulled out, rocking back into you.

“You feel so good,” you whispered, pressing your lips against his ear. “You feel so good inside me, babe.”

He shuddered and rocked his hips faster. “You feel good,” he replied. “Stretched around my cock. Nngh, yes. Fuck, girl.” He reached down and palmed your breast in his hand, rubbing his thumb across your nipple.

You arched against his hands and he pressed into you again.

“Sam,” you said softly. “Sam I’m—I’m gonna—“

“That’s right, baby girl,” he said softly, rocking his hips again. “That’s right. Come on, come around my cock.”

You shuddered and your hips jumped. “I’m so close, Sam,” you mewled. “So—so—oh, Jesus, fuck. I’m so close.”

He rocked into you a few more times, and then reached to press against your clit. “Come on, little girl. Give it up. Let me see. Let me watch you come undone for me.”

You whimpered and cried out sharply, feeling the crest.

“That’s right,” he cooed, ducking to suck at the nipple he’d been pulling at. “Come on. Let it go.”

Your hips arched and the dam broke. You came roughly, your hips bucking against the steady rhythm he kept up.

“You’re so gorgeous,” he breathed against your skin as you came. “Watching you come, feeling you squeeze my cock—there’s nothing like it, little girl.”

You came down slowly, whimpering and gripping Sam’s arms tightly, needing something to anchor you.

“I got you, girl,” he grunted, his hips stuttering. “I got you.” He pressed into you again and exhaled shakily. “Fuck,” he whispered. “I’m so close,” he added, pressing his lips against your temple. “I’m—I—”

You reached up to cup his cheek as his eyes closed. He grunted softly and you felt him pulse inside of you. You brushed his hair behind his ear and angled your hips so he could get deeper.

“That’s it, babe,” you whispered as his brow furrowed and a clipped moan fell from his lips. “That’s it, Sam. Come on.”

He pressed into you once, twice, three times and held it, and you wrapped your legs around his hips as he crested, feeling his hips bump against yours as he pulsed and came, deep inside of you.

He collapsed against you, sweaty and breathing heavily and you grunted, kissing his ear sweetly. You made a face after a minute and shoved at his shoulders gently. “You’re too heavy to be a blanket,” you grunted, and he rolled of you with a breathless chuckle.

You straddled him then and leaned down to kiss him cheekily. “That was nice,” you said.

He gripped your hips, rubbing his thumb against the ridge of your pelvis. He smiled and patted your thigh gently. “It was nice. Now we need to get back to research.”

You pouted and moved until you were cuddled up against him, tucked against his side happily. “Don’t we have time for a post-coital snuggle first?”

He dropped a kiss on the top of your head. “Mmh, okay.”

You smiled and closed your eyes, snuggling further into his side. His hand rested on your side, just under your breast, possessive and protective. You looped your leg around his and he grunted, shifting slightly.

“I wasn’t kidding about the “boner every time I think about you” thing,” he said. “And you being all up in my business isn’t helping.”

“I don’t care,” you mumbled sleepily. “We can have more sex when I wake up.”

His answering sigh was exasperated, but you felt his chest rumble under you with a soft chuckle. His hand moved from your side to comb through your hair gently and you hummed in contentment, letting his hand in your hair soothe you to sleep.


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sam do a little more research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks especially much to ImapalaDreams, who put up with my awkward and incessant questions regarding anal sex. She is the best smut sensei.

Some NSFW inspiration (it's a porn gif, be warned) [here](http://pornstarswholooklikethecastofspn.tumblr.com/post/46575175557).

 

You woke up slowly, still in that place between asleep and awake. You sighed softly and reached for Sam, only to be met with an empty stretch of bed. You frowned and opened your eyes in confusion. The bed was still warm, so he couldn’t have—

Your train of thought was abruptly derailed as warm hands gripped your calves and spread you open, pressing your legs back against your chest. Sam didn’t give you much time to react, lowering his head to the space between your legs, enveloping your sex in his warm, wet mouth.

“Sam,” you gasped out as he eased his tongue into you. “Oh my god.”

He hummed noncommittally against you and ran his hands down the inside of your thighs, pressing you open with gentle pressure on either side of your groin. You grunted and your hands moved to his hair, anchoring him in place.

“Don’t stop,” you sighed. “Oh my god, don’t ever stop.”

He chuckled against you, and you felt him smirk, before licking a long stripe up your sex to your clit. You moaned as he sucked on the bundle of nerves, his fingers spreading you open. He pulled back from your clit and went back to his previous ministrations.

Sam worked at you with his tongue and fingers until you were a panting, mewling mess. “You wanna come?” he asked finally, the first thing he’d said to you since he’d woken you up.

You nodded, one hand tangled in his hair, the other pinching at your nipples.

He reached up to knock your hands away from your tits, replacing your fingers with his own as he leaned down to suck at your clit.

“Yes, please, Sam,” you gasped out. “Please, I wanna—oh god—I wanna—yes—yes—”

“Yeah?” he asked, and dipped down to press his tongue into you.

“Yeah,” you said, “Yes. Oh my god.”

“You close?” he goaded, rolling your nipple between his fingers.

“Uh-huh,” you gasped, your hips working against his fingers and mouth.

“How close?” he asked and you cried out in frustration, pulling on his hair.

“Don’t be a fucking tease,” you gasped out. “Just—unh, god—just—“

He sighed against you and changed the pressure of his fingers on your clit and that pushed you over the edge. You came, your hips bucking against him. He licked you through your orgasm until you pushed his head away, overstimulated.

Your orgasm faded and you lay boneless on the bed. “Damn,” you breathed.

“Hey sleeping beauty,” he drawled, chuckling.

“Hey yourself,” you panted, propping yourself up on your elbows as he crawled up to kiss your lips sweetly. You could taste yourself on his lips and you sighed. “What was that for?”

“We have research to do,” he mumbled, kissing across your cheeks and down your neck.

“Case research or…” you trailed off, reaching down to palm his hardening cock.

He grunted and rocked his hips into your hand. You smirked.

“Case research,” he said.

“Looks like there’s something we need to take care of first,” you said seriously, working your hand over his erection. “Wouldn’t want you to cream your pants.”

He chuckled breathlessly and kissed the line of your jaw. “No,” he agreed. “No, we—we wouldn’t want that.”

You leaned in to kiss his cheek, still stroking his cock gently. “Might be hot, though,” you whispered in his ear. “You creaming yourself just thinking about me.”

He groaned and his hips stuttered.

“I mean,” you continued, rubbing your thumb over his tip, smearing precome. “I mean, that’s something that’ll flatter a girl, you know?”

He grunted and gripped your hip. “Y/N…”

“Yeah?” you asked quietly, reaching your free hand up to brush his hair out of his face.

He groaned softly, and pressed his forehead against your shoulder. “I’m gonna come,” he panted.

You kissed his ear and stroked with more purpose, feeling the weight of him in your hand. You teased the slit with your thumb, pressing against the ridge where his head met his shaft. “Come on, baby,” you whispered in his ear. “Come on.”

He grunted and gripped your hips tighter.

You curled your free hand in the hair at the nape of his neck and stroked faster. It took three more pumps of your hand before he bounced in your hand and he sighed.

“Ah, fuck,” he grunted into your shoulder. “Yes, yes—” He grunted softly and then shot ropes of sticky white come all over your stomach and the bed. You stroked him through his orgasm until he pulled away from you and then you kissed his cheek, smiling at him happily.

“Ready to research?” you asked, wiping your hand on the sheets.

“Not even close,” he growled, and leaned over to press his lips against yours.

//*//

“Relax,” he whispered against the base of your neck.

You sighed and tried to do as he asked, relaxing your muscles.

“Close your eyes,” he murmured against the juncture where your neck met your shoulder.

Obediently, you let your eyes close, your cheek pressed against the bed. A warm hand brushed your hair off your neck and then ran down your spine.

“You are so beautiful,” he said reverently. “Look at you, all spread out and ready for me.”

You sighed softly and groaned in appreciation when he cupped a hand around each hip, pressing his thumbs into your lower back. He rubbed in firm circles for a minute before placing a hand on each ass cheek and spreading them gently.

You whimpered and tried to relax, breathing deeply.

“That’s it, little girl,” he said gently. “Just relax.” That became much easier when he bent to lick across your puckered hole. You grunted softly and he chuckled against you. “You like that?”

“Yeah,” you breathed, your fingers clenching in the sheets.

He worked at your hole with his tongue, gently stretching the tight ring of muscle, before he pulled away. You whimpered and he chuckled softly, pressing his lips up your spine. “Open your mouth, little girl,” he said gently and you opened your mouth obediently. He eased two of his fingers in your mouth and you closed around them, tasting yourself. “Suck,” he said softly, kissing your ear gently. You let your tongue lave around his fingers, sucking on them until he pulled them out of your mouth gently. “Relax,” he mumbled against your ear, pressing another kiss to it before spreading your cheeks again and pressing the pad of his pointer finger against your puckered hole. He rubbed gently, not breeching the ring of muscle just yet, just rubbing his finger around the outside of it.

You sighed and bit your lip, keeping your breathing slow and even.

“You’re such a good girl,” he cooed, reaching between your legs to coat his fingers in your arousal. “Such a good little girl.”

You fought to relax, already anticipating what was coming next.

“It’s okay,” he soothed, feeling you tense under his hand. He rubbed your back with the hand that wasn’t playing against your clit. “It’s okay, little girl. You wanna stop?”

You bit your lip and shook your head. No, everything that Sam had done so far had felt good.

“You gotta say it,” he said gently. “I’ll stop if you want me to.”

“No,” you said softly. “No, it’s—it’s good. We can—we can keep going.”

He pressed a kiss to your shoulder and then returned his attention to your ass. He spread your cheeks again and pressed the pad of his pointer finger against your hole. “You’re gorgeous,” he murmured, and then eased the tip of his finger in.

You whimpered a bit at the sting, but kept your breathing steady and relaxed, letting Sam ease half of his pointer finger in and out of your ass.

He pressed gentle kisses against the base of your spine, working you open. You grunted softly, pressing back against him and he chuckled. “Feel good?”

“Yeah,” you said softly and he pressed his hand against your lower back.

“Good.” He worked a little more of his finger into your ass and you grunted. It was uncomfortable, but he eased the discomfort with his other hand, moving it from your back to press against your clit. You sighed and relaxed. “Good girl,” he murmured.

He pulled his pointer finger out of your ass and reached down to recoat it in your juices, before pressing it into your ass again. You kept breathing in and out through your nose, doing your best to stay relaxed for him.

“You’re doing such a good job, little girl,” he said gently. “And you feel so good,” he added, “Your ass is as perfect as the rest of you.”

“That’s romantic,” you mumbled into the pillow and he chuckled above you, pulling his finger out of your ass again. There was rustling behind you and the snap of a lid. A moment later, the pad of his pointer finger, coated in something cool and slick, was back against your hole, rubbing against the muscle. He slipped his finger inside, massaging the inside of the ring of muscle, coaxing it into relaxation.

“You feel okay?” he asked again, palming your hip.

“Mmmhmm,” you said softly. “Feel okay, Sam.”

“I’m going to try two,” he said gently. “Tell me if it’s too much.”

You nodded and the lid snapped again. Then two fingers, his pointer finger and his middle finger, were rubbing against your puckered hole. They breeched the muscle slowly and you whimpered a bit at the sting. He brought his free hand around to play against your clit, twisting the pain into pleasure. He worked slowly and gently, working his fingers in until he was easing them in and out up to the knuckle.

“Feel okay?” he asked again, pressing his thumb against your perineum.

You grunted at the unexpected surge of pleasure.

“Feel—feel great, Sam,” you said breathlessly. “Do—Do that again.”

He chuckled softly and rubbed his thumb in gentle circles against your perineum. You groaned softly and pressed back against his hands.

“Easy,” he said softly, pulling his fingers out of your ass. “Okay, little girl, I’m going for three.”

You licked your lips and nodded. The bottle clicked again and then his ring finger joined the first two. He used the same method as the previous times; rubbing gently with the pads of his fingers and then pressing them in gently. He kept his thumb against your perineum, and kept his other hand busy in your vagina.

“Okay?” he asked softly after a few minutes of silence, his fingers sliding in and out of your ass.

You nodded. “Yes, Sam. I’m—I want—I want your cock.”

“We’re working up to that,” he said mildly. You squirmed and he pressed a hand against your hip. “Easy, little girl. I don’t want to hurt you. I’m—I’m a little bigger than my fingers.”

You sighed. “Sam…”

“Yeah, I know,” he said softly, pulling his fingers out and crawling up your body to press his lips against the back of your neck. You felt him, hard and smooth, pressed against your back. “I know, little girl.” He rutted against you and you groaned softly, your pussy clenching.

“Don’t tease,” you said breathlessly and he chuckled against your shoulder.

“Okay,” he said softly. “Hands and knees, baby.”

You grunted and did as he asked, getting up on your hands and knees. He pressed a hand against your lower back, and you stuck your ass out. The lid clicked again and he rubbed more lube against you. There was a pause and he exhaled softly. You knew he was coating himself in lube and you bit your lip, forcing yourself to breathe deeply.

“Take a deep breath, Y/N,” he said gently. “And relax.”

You closed your eyes and sucked in as much air as your lungs could hold, letting it out in a slow stream. Sam pressed a hand against your lower back and pressed the tip of his cock against the tight ring of muscle. Instead of pressing in, like you expected, he rubbed the head of his dick against you, and then rocked his hips, rutting the shaft against your crack.

“You look good like this, Y/N,” he said, and his voice had taken on a darker quality. You shuddered. “You’ve got the most perfect ass…” he trailed off and then reached down to press against your clit, rubbing firm, even circles against you. He pressed the tip of his cock against you again and then pressed forward.

You grunted as he breeched your asshole and he paused a moment, letting you adjust to his tip, before easing a bit more in.

“Oh… god…” you breathed out. “Sam—I—”

“Do you need me to stop?” he asked gently, stilling the gentle rocking motions.

“I just feel so.... I need… No, keep going,” you gasped out. “Keep—don’t stop. Go. Move.”

He sighed softly and rocked again, pressing a bit more into you.

It stung a bit—a lot, actually—and you clenched around him.

“Fuck,” he hissed, gripping your hips with both hands. “You gotta relax, baby. I’m not—I won’t—you have to relax. Breathe.”

You forced yourself to take in air, leaning forward on your elbows.

“That’s it,” he soothed, rubbing a hand down your back. “That’s right, little girl.” He shifted position, pressing against the center of your back. You took the hint and eased down onto your stomach, lying flat on the bed. He pressed his knees on either side of your hips and you felt him, hot and heavy above you.

“Sam,” you said breathlessly and it turned into a groan as he rocked into you from the different position.

“Better?” he panted and you nodded against the bed.

“Full,” you gasped out. “Is it—am I—”

“You’re good, girl,” he whispered, soothing you with a kiss to the back of your head. “You’re so good.” He grunted softly and you closed your eyes, feeling him rock into you again.

He started a rhythm, slow and first, and then faster, his hands pressed into the mattress on either side of your head. You closed your eyes, feeling him stretch you over and over again. He grunted above you softly and you reached for something, anything, to feel him, since you couldn’t see his face. You settled with linking your fingers through his, squeezing tightly as his hips rocked into you faster.

He twisted his fingers around yours in return and grunted.

“Sam,” you gasped, tightening your fingers around his. “Sam.”

He ducked his head to press a kiss against your shoulderblade, licking across your back and biting your shoulder roughly. You inhaled sharply as a jolt of arousal went through you.

“You feel so good,” he growled in your ear and you shuddered. “You feel so good, little girl.”

You bit your lip and gripped his hand tighter. His hips picked up speed, but lost the easy rhythm; he was close.

“Gonna come, Sam?” you asked, your voice cracking.

“Ye-Yeah,” he panted, “God, you feel so good.”

“Come on,” you urged, rubbing your thumb up the inside of his hand. “Come on, baby boy, let me feel you.”

He cried out, his hips stuttering. “Oh fuck.”

“Give it up, Sam,” you breathed. “Come on. Let me feel you.”

“Y/N, I—” He broke off and his hips bumped against your ass roughly as he crested. You felt him pump into you, clipped moans and needy grunts falling from his lips as he came. He fell against you as his orgasm abated, and then pressed himself against you. You felt his breath, hot and heavy in your ear, and then his lips pressed against the inside of your neck. “You didn’t come,” he panted.

You shook your head, your fingers still locked with his.

“Let’s fix that,” he said, and kissed the line of your jaw sweetly. He grunted and lifted himself off of you, easing his cock out of your ass.

You winced and he pressed a kiss to the base of your spine, rubbing a hand down the curve of your ass. “Roll over, little girl,” he said gently and you obeyed, making a face. He chuckled softly and gripped you behind your knees, pressing your legs against your chest to expose you to him.

 “Gonna fuck you with my tongue,” he mumbled, licking a wide stripe up the inside of your sex. “Gonna make you come on my fingers,” he continued and you groaned.

“Sam,” you panted and reached to tangle your fingers in his hair. His mouth felt good on you and you sighed, relaxing into the stroke of his tongue. He nibbled at your clit a bit and you grunted, looping your legs over his shoulders.

“That’s it, girl,” he breathed into your sex, holding you open with his fingers as he pressed his tongue into you.

You whimpered and your hips flexed into his face. He chuckled softly against you, pressing a thumb against your clit.

When you came, it was slow and sweet, with a soft cry. Your hips pressed against his face and you shuddered, fingers clenched in his hair. He kissed his way up your body as you came down from your high, his mouth hot and slick with your juices. You cupped his face as he reached your mouth and pulled him down on top of you, enjoying his delicious weight against you.

“You are gorgeous,” he slurred, pressing sloppy kisses across your face to your ear. “So fucking beautiful.”

You combed your fingers through his hair, letting your eyes slide closed.

He kissed your collarbone and then pulled away. You whined and reached for him.

“We need to get you cleaned up, little girl,” he said gently, scooping you up from the bed bridal style.

Sam put you in the shower and then left, leaving you to get cleaned up on your own.

You sighed and let the water run over you, taking inventory of your body. You felt… different. Not bad, but different. Strangely empty and… stretched. You leaned back into the spray of the water and closed your eyes.

//*//

“Doing okay in there?” Sam asked, banging on the door, his voice muffled.

“Yeah,” you sighed, shutting the water off. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

“I made you some food,” he said.

You smiled and pulled a t-shirt and some underwear on. “My hero,” you teased through the door.

“Don’t get too excited,” he replied. “We didn’t have much. It’s just mac and cheese out of a box. And we were out of butter, so.”

“Well now that you’ve made it sound so appetizing,” you said dryly, opening the bathroom door. You smiled at him and stood on your tiptoes, wrapping your arms around his neck. “Hi.”

He kissed your nose and cupped your ass in his hands gently. “Hi. Feel okay?”

You nodded. “Feel fine, Sam.”

“Not sore?” he asked, moving one hand to brush your hair back from your face.

“A little sore,” you said on a sigh. “But come on. I’m fine.” You patted the side of his face gently and then untangled yourself from him, curling yourself into the bed.

Sam folded himself into the bed next to you and wrapped an arm around your shoulders, offering you a bowl of mac and cheese.

You took it with a smile of thanks and cuddled up next to him. “Love you,” you said quietly and he smiled, dropping a kiss on the top of your head.

“Yeah, I love you too, little girl. I love you too.”


End file.
